Sleeping Beauty
by SuseCutesy89
Summary: Bedtime story! Sleeping Beauty: Power Rangers Style! Enjoy!


Title: Sleeping Beauty

Summary: Sleeping beauty Power Rangers Style!

Pairing: The only actual is Diggy. But Gem/Summer is kinda mentioned?

Once upon a time...there was a Princess...

She was beautiful and blonde and not the least bit smart. When she was born, three faeries gathered to bestow gifts upon her.

The faery in Green batted his gorgeous lashes and pushed curly brown hair out of his face.

" I grant you the gift of beauty. May you grow more beautiful every day." He says softly to the child.

The Blue faery shoves the pink one out of his way and bows before the child. Smiling at the child.

" Ah grant ye the gift of happiness. May ye always be happy." He crones in his Scottish accent.

Before the Red faery could bestow his gift, the room darkens and a female in purple storms in.

" How DARE you not invite me? I shall punish all of you for this!" She screeches.

While all the humans and Faeries stare on in horror, she leans over the baby.

" On this child's16th birthday, she shall...!" she starts, then stops, trying to come up with something.

" Lay her hand on a motor bike and die?" The black faery behind her suggests.

" That's stupid! I've got it! On this child's 16th birthday, she shall lay her hand on a motor bike and DIEEEEE!" She cackles, evilly.

Unnoticed by her, her black companion rolls his eyes. Glaring at everyone, the purple faery pulls her companion out. Nobody moves for a few minutes until the queen starts wailing like a banshee.

" MY BAAAAABYYYYY! WHYYYYYYY?" She wails.

" I might-" The red faery starts before being cut off by her yelling. He tries again. " My Queen, I could-" Once again she cuts him off with more crying. " My Lady, If you would-" And he was cut off again.

Seeing his friend not getting anywhere, the Blue faery speaks. " FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE WOMAN, WOULD YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" He screams.

As the queen shuts up from shock, the red faery jumps at this chance. " I could counter it and make it to where she and the castles inhabitants will only sleep until her true love awakens her with a kiss." The king and queen agree with nods, so the red faery turns to the princess. " I counter the purple faery's curse. May you only fall asleep until true loves kiss." He says softly.

Despite this, the King orders all motor bikes to be removed from the castle. And the 3 faeries were asked to take the princess into the woods to a remote cabin until her 16th birthday.

A week shy of the Princess' 16th birthday, she was walking through the woods. She started humming and dancing around singing about true love. She doesn't notice the all black bird sitting in the trees. She continues dancing around before tripping over the root of a tree and falling into the river.

Getting out she huffs and trudges back to the cabin. When she walks in, her godfathers were all working. Flynn, wearing a blue apron, was working on a cake in the kitchen. Ziggy, covered in green, was working on a pretty yellow dress. And Scott, in red, was cleaning every corner he could reach. She sits down and they all glance at each other before Scott sits next to her.

" Summer, there's something we want to tell you..." He starts.

" what?"

" Remember how we told you that you're parents died?" He asks

" yes..."

" They're not dead...they sent you out here to live with us for your safety..." He says.

After an hour of telling her the story of the Purple Faery, Tenaya, repeatedly, She finally understands. She runs to her room and cries like a little girl.

A week later, the faeries and Princess Summer make the trip to the castle for the Princess' birthday ball. The princess is whisked away to a room to get ready. Half-way through, she hears clinking in the hall.

Leaving to inspect, she follows the clinking sound down the hall and into the empty garage. She turns the light on and in the middle of the garage, she sees the most beautiful yellow motor bike. Guessing it was her birthday present, she walks forward and circles it before reaching out a hand.

In another part of the castle, her godfathers look up before they start running towards the garage.

Summer lays her hand on the bike as her godfathers run in. She looks over before a deep slumber is settled over everyone in the castle but the three faeries. In a sad parade, the faeries put Summer to bed to await her true love's kiss.

When this chore is done, they see to the King and his friend, who tries to tell the king about his son, who is in love with a peasant he saw in the forbidden forest. The faeries realize that the prince must be in love with Summer.

On a perch near the window, a black bird flies away. It flies towards a faery in purple. As it descends, it changes into a handsome black faery. He walks to the purple faery.

" I was just at the castle. It seems Prince Gem is in love with Princess Summer." He announces.

The purple faery narrows her eyes. " We can't chance him waking the princess. Find him and place him in the dungeon."

The black faery bows mockingly before taking flight again and searching for Prince Gem. He finds him cutting at the hedges surrounding the castle like a shield. Transforming, he hit's the prince on the head and effortlessly carries him to the dungeons.

A while later, Prince Gem wakes up. Sitting up, he notices the faeries outside his cell. They are arguing over which key opens the door. When they finally figure it out and the door swings open, he walks out.

" You must hurry! The princess is in the highest tower! Take this sword of light and hurry before Tenaya kills her." Ziggy says, breathlessly.

" You must poke Tenaya at least once but don't stab her. The sword will get rid of all evil in her heart! Hurry!" Flynn explains in a rush.

Scott heads out and leads Gem to the tower. " Up the stairs, you must hurry!"

" He won't be getting any further." Dillon says, coming down the stairs. He holds out his sword.

" Dillon! Let him pass!" Ziggy yells, moving in front of Gem. " If you want to fight, fight me."

" Aww…sweet little Ziggy…you cant fight me. You don't have the heart to hurt your ex-lover." Dillon taunts.

" Want to test that?" Ziggy asks, glaring.

Dillon smirks before pushing Ziggy to the side. He goes after Gem with the sword. Seeing his chance and that Gem was shocked, Ziggy pulls out the Dagger of Light he made to use on Dillon. Jumping in front of Gem, Ziggy feels Dillon's sword enter his stomach. Falling forward, Ziggy pokes Dillon's skin with the tip of his dagger. After the evil exits Dillon's heart, he looks down at Ziggy wide-eyed and lowers him to the floor.

Dillon takes his shirt off and pulls the sword out before pressing his shirt to the wound. After murmuring to Ziggy softly, he looks at the others.

" Just follow the stairs and you'll find Tenaya and Summer. Please try not to hurt my sister, she's not completely evil. Hurry!" He says.

" what about Ziggy?" Flynn whispers.

" Go…ill be okay…" Ziggy assures him, closing his eyes.

" I'll take care of him. Just hurry." Dillon assures them, before turning back to Ziggy.

The others nod before continuing up the stairs. As they reach the Princess' chamber, Gem straightens up and charges inside. Tenaya is waiting near the bed. She turns as Gem comes in.

" Hello Handsome…here to save your Princess?" She hisses.

"Yes. Move away from the bed." Gem orders.

Tenaya chuckles before summoning a sword and rushing Gem. They fight for a few minutes before Gem finds a hole in her style. Shoving his sword towards her chest, he drags the sword downwards along the bare expanse of her stomach, leaving a slight trail of blood. Tenaya stops instantly before falling back. When she blinks her eyes open, they aren't full of evil.

Gem moves to the bed and kisses the princess softly. She blinks her eyes open and smiles. They deepen the kiss. When the king comes in a few minutes later, he smiles happily and announces that Prince Gem and Princess Summer were to be wed.

Elsewhere in the castle, Dillon settled Ziggy onto the bed he'd been shown to. He sits next to Ziggy, knowing it will only take a few minutes for him to finish healing. When Ziggy's eyes open, Dillon smiles down at him. Ziggy smiles back up at him before leaning up and kissing Dillon.

And so, the Princess was saved by her true love and the evil was chased away. Happiness and prosperity settled over the land. And they all live Happily. Ever. After.

" So wait…why was Ziggy the one who sacrificed himself?" Flynn complains. " I'd be better at it! It's a Scottish thing!"

" But I'm the leader! I should've been the one to sacrifice myself." Scott chimes in.

" Why am I the one Summer married?" Gem groans. " I don't like women."

" Why wasn't I in the story?" Gemma whines.

" Why'd I fall in the river? I'm not a klutz!" Summer glares.

" That's not really how the story goes, Doctor K." Ziggy says.

" So wait…how come I had a bare middle? Not all faeries are sluts, K. Just Ziggy." Tenaya laughs.

" It was just a bedtime story! We were all still a little wound up from the battle. It was just a story to calm us all!" K explains.

Everyone shrugs and calms down before getting up and heading to their rooms. Before everyone enters their rooms, Dillon turns around.

" How could I change forms but none of the other faeries did?" He asks.

K growls. " Because I said so! Got to bed or you train double tomorrow."

Dillon chuckles before going into his and Ziggy's room.

A/N: I was joking with DGCakes and she asked for a bedtime story. This is what came out. A lot longer then my normal writing but I enjoyed myself. I read it 5 times so if I missed any mistakes, I'm sorry. As DG pointed out, A LOT of the facts are definitely not true, but I don't care. I love the Disney Princess' so there may be more stories based loosely off of them in the future. Could anyone else see Ziggy playing a Princess? Hope you enjoyed. R&R?


End file.
